


Risk and Reward

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Exhibitionism, GTA AU, M/M, Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, but it's fiction. don't use fiction for sex ed, somewhat unsafe sex practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: A night out with Gavin turns into more than Michael was bargaining for.But when it turns out he's got the Kingpin of Los Santos wrapped around his finger, he's not going to complain.
Relationships: Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, as always: as a trans guy myself I use the language I am personally comfortable with when referring to bits, and that's a mix of what you might call "masculine" and "feminine" terms (ex. dick and clit used interchangeably). 
> 
> Also- always practice safe sex. Use condoms. Don't have sex in public. etc etc I'm not your dad I can't tell you what to do.

“I hate you.” Michael grumbled as he tried to adjust his shorts- too short for “polite” company. “I really fuckin’ hate you.”

“Oh come  _ on _ Michael!” Gavin whined, grabbing his hand to pull him along. “You haven’t been out since you and Burnie-”

“Don’t. Don’t fucking talk about him.” Michael snapped, yanking his hand away. “I don’t want to think about him.”

“That’s why I asked you to come with me! You need to forget about him. Besides, Ryan’s going to be here and he wants to see you.”

“I still can’t believe you’re fucking him.” He rolled his eyes and tried to adjust his outfit again, for once grateful that he didn’t have a dick. He could only imagine how uncomfortable Gavin’s tight designer jeans were.

“Why? What’s wrong with Ryan?” Gavin crossed his arms and pouted as they waited to get into the already packed club.

“He’s a fucking  _ merc _ Gav!” Michael hissed, keeping his voice low.

“How’s that make him any worse than us?” Gavin’s little smirk was dangerous.

“Mercs aren’t loyal to anyone. Don’t come crying to me when he fucks you over.”

“Oh come off it. Ryan’s a gentleman. Besides. He said he found a Crew that he really likes. Might settle down with them.”

“Oh because we both know how well  _ that _ works out.” He spat, still bitter about Burnie leaving him in favor of his own Crew. “I’m not gonna deal with any of your  _ ‘Romeo and Juliet’ _ bullshit.”

“Michael  _ please _ . I really like him and I think he really likes me too.” Gavin looked down at his feet and Michael sighed.

“I’m sorry. You’re right… The whole thing with Burnie just… It really fucked me up. I guess I’ll try to have a good time tonight.”

“You won’t regret it! You might even find someone yourself.”

“Doubt it.” Michael huffed.

“Have an open mind.” Gavin just smiled and handed a business card to the bouncer with a little wink.

Michael liked to say that he hated clubbing- that it was too noisy and that so many people in one place made his skin crawl, but when he felt the bass shaking the floor beneath his feet, sending vibrations all the way up to his ribcage, he let out a breath that he felt like he’d been holding for weeks and relaxed into the beat, following Gavin to the bar easily.

“Gavvy! Michael!” He turned and, to his own surprise, smiled when he saw Ryan waving at them and laughed as Gavin took off running across the club to fling himself into the mercenary’s arms. Even though he’d seen him in his own home plenty of times since he and Gavin started dating, Michael was still always a little shocked to see him without the face paint and distinctive leather jacket that he wore as The Vagabond. He was a handsome guy. Even more so in a sharp, well tailored, dark Navy blue suit with his hair tied back. There was a little flair of jealousy in his stomach when he watched Ryan pick Gavin up and kiss him soundly, but he pushed it down and smiled as he made his way over more slowly.

“Hey Ryan.” He was glad for the dim lights when he blushed. The way Ryan’s eyes raked over him slowly and the low whistle he gave him after his appraisal had a different kind of heat warming his belly.

“Well look at  _ you _ . Darlin’ if looks could kill, everyone in here would be a goner.” Ryan chuckled, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t need looks to kill when I’ve got this.” Michael teased back, lifting his loose top to show the gun tucked carefully into the waist of his shorts.

“Always prepared. I like that.” Ryan grinned and adjusted his jacket, a little flash of gold peeking out. Just one of the many weapons he had stashed on him, Michael assumed. “I’m glad you’re both here. A friend of mine reserved the booth over there.” He gestured over his shoulder. “He’s got a proposition for the two of you.”

“Is that so?” Gavin peeked around him casually. “He might have to wait, love. We’re not here on business.”

“He’s not pushy.” Ryan assured them, putting an arm around Gavin’s waist and pulling him in close.

“Better not be.” Michael grumbled, following them to the back corner, where a bartender was just coming up to a plush looking booth with a single occupant.

“Just in time! You want anything Ryan?” Michael still couldn’t quite see the man but he saw the look of surprise on Gavin’s face and froze up.

“Just a Diet Coke for me. You know I don’t drink.”

“Fair enough. Same for me.”

“Gav, Michael, you two want anything?”

“A dirty martini for me if you don’t mind, love.”

“Jack and Coke.” Michael shrugged. He’d been here a few times and still didn’t know the scope of the bar. Jack and Coke was always a safe bet no matter where he went.

“Right away sir.” Once the bartender hurried off and gave him a clear view of the man in the booth, Michael’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Dark hair, a neatly trimmed beard, white button down with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off the most intricate tattoos he’d ever seen, and a suit jacket that Michael was sure cost more than a month’s rent at his old apartment in Jersey draped over the back of the booth.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, hoping nobody would hear him over the music.

“Geoff!?” Gavin squeaked as the man stood to greet them.

“Gavin Free, as I live and breathe!” He scooped Gavin into a tight hug, leaving Michael and Ryan to stare, confused. “Ryan you didn’t tell me you were dating The Golden Boy!” He laughed.

“Didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“Oh I’ve known Geoffrey for  _ ages _ !” Gavin laughed brightly. “Did a load of contract work for him a few years ago.”

“And you never introduced me?” Michael raised an eyebrow and looked Geoff up and down slowly now that he was standing.

“You weren’t here yet. We stayed in contact, but I haven’t seen him in person for more than a minute or two in, what? Three years?”

“Easily three years.” Geoff smiled and cupped Gavin’s cheek. “You look great sweetheart.”

“So do you.” While Gavin and Geoff were busy staring at each other Michael exchanged a look with Ryan.

“So. Michael. You wanna ditch these two and start a life of our own?” Ryan joked, loud enough for them to hear. Gavin blushed and stepped back quickly and Geoff just rolled his eyes with an easy, lopsided grin.

“You gonna introduce me to your pretty friend, Gavvy?” Michael watched Geoff’s eyes as he looked him over- his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his gaze trailed lower, before he made eye contact again.

“Geoff, this is Michael Jones. Lovely lad and one hell of a demolitions expert. Michael boi, this is Geoff Ramsey. The head of The Fake AH Crew.”

“ _ You’re _ Ramsey?” Michael blinked and took half a step forward.

“My reputation precedes me.” Geoff chuckled.

“It’s not that. My… My ex talked about you a lot.”

“Who’s your ex?”

“Burnie Burns?”

“No shit. I knew he was seeing someone, but nobody knew  _ who _ . I can see why he kept you all to himself.” Michael blushed and snatched his drink off the tray that the bartender offered when he returned.

“Yeah well he dumped me so. Salút.” He laughed bitterly, draining the glass in one go and handing it back. “I’ll take another if you don’t mind.” He pulled his credit card out of his pocket and started to hand it over before Geoff stopped him.

“It’s all on me.” He cut in. “Come have a seat you two. I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me it was  _ Gavin Free _ you were banging, Ryan.”

“Again. I didn’t know you knew him.” Ryan sat across from Geoff with Gavin next to him, leaving Michael to sit next to the Kingpin himself.

“Baby I know everybody who’s anybody in the crime world.” Michael decided  _ very _ quickly that he liked Geoff’s smile. Sharp and dangerous, but easily melted away to something fond and genuine.

“You didn’t know  _ me _ .” Michael rested his elbow on the table and turned to face him, letting their knees knock together, just to see those blue eyes flick down to the point of contact before he laughed.

“But I know  _ of _ you.  _ ‘Mogar’ _ right? I keep close tabs on all the Crews in Los Santos. Especially The Lads.”

“Why us?”

“Fo- three-” Geoff caught himself quickly, but Michael still flinched, and so did Gavin, “-destructive young guys led by one of the smartest people I’ve ever met? You’re an asset and a threat. Gotta know what you’re up to.”

“And don’t think I haven’t been watching  _ you _ Geoffrey.” Gavin shot back, pointing across the table at him with the cocktail stick from his martini. “For the same reasons. Where’s lovely Jack? Haven’t seen him in ages.”

“He’s got the flu if you can believe it.” Geoff’s smile faded a little and he cleared his throat. “Did um… Did you get the flowers I sent? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the funeral.”

“I did.” Gavin looked down into his glass and Michael saw Ryan squeeze him a little tighter. “They were beautiful Geoff. He would have loved them.” He smiled a little.

“And how’s Jeremy?”

“Wonderful. He’s on a scout this week. There’s a girl in New York who has a lot of potential, but she’s running solo.”

Michael wondered vaguely how the four of them would look to anyone passing by. Would they just see four friends catching up over drinks, or would they see them for what they were- four of the most dangerous men in Los Santos?

“So. Michael.” His attention was snapped back to Geoff when he spoke directly to him and put a hand on his knee under the table. “How did you and Gavin meet?”

“I pulled his dumb ass out of a burning building.” Michael smirked across the table at Gavin, who sputtered into his drink.

“It wasn’t burning!”

“It was about to be!”

“What happened?” Geoff laughed.

“The clinic I used to go to for my hormones was getting a bunch of threats. Gav was setting up security cameras for them and I recognized some of the fucks that were coming after us… I tried to get everyone out but…”

“Oh… I’m sorry I- Who?”

“A friend of mine and one of the doctors.” Michael swallowed down the hurt of the memory. “Over the next week I hunted down every single person involved. They’re in shallow graves up on Chiliad.”

“Is the place you go now safe?” Michael’s heart was warmed by the genuine concern he saw in Geoff’s eyes.

“Yeah. It’s kinda like a speakeasy. No one knows it’s there and no one gets in without an invitation.”

“God that’s fucked up…” Geoff shook his head. “Never could understand hate like that. And I grew up in the deep south.”

“I’m used to it.” Michael shrugged.

“You shouldn’t have to be.” Ryan frowned from across the table and Gavin nodded in agreement.

“No one who just looks at me knows, and that’s all that matters. The only people it affects are me, and the people who want to fuck me. If it bothers them they can fuck off.” He pretended not to notice that Geoff’s hand stayed firmly planted on his thigh, but the warm weight was… Nice. Welcome, even.

Conversation flowed easily- especially once Michael and Gavin had gotten a couple drinks in them. Michael was careful though. He was biding his time. He could see the way Gavin was starting to fidget, clearly wanting to go dance like they’d planned. It wouldn’t be long until he was alone with Geoff. Michael had been scooting closer, touching Geoff’s arm or knee every few minutes and each time he did, the older man gave him a  _ look _ . A raised eyebrow and a little smirk. Then he got bolder. Michael tried not to jump when Geoff’s hand slid between his thighs, and he shifted closer.

“I need to go stretch my legs.” Gavin finally groaned, stretching his arms over his head and getting up from the booth. “You guys coming?”

“I’ll come.” Ryan scrambled to follow but Geoff just draped an arm across the back of the booth.

“I’m gonna stay and talk to Geoff for a bit.” Michael shot Gavin a pointed look that he hoped Ryan didn’t catch.

“Right then. Come find us when you’re ready.” Gavin smiled, waving over his shoulder.

“You wanted to stay and  _ ‘talk’ _ huh?” Geoff whispered in his ear once Gavin and Ryan had slipped away into the crowd, squeezing his thigh tighter, his hand moving higher.

“Call me curious.” Michael smirked, turning to face him and leaning in, spreading his thighs just a touch.

“Curiosity’s a dangerous thing baby.” Geoff chuckled against his neck, his lips  _ just barely _ brushing his skin.

“I like a bit of danger.” Michael sighed, letting his head tip back and moaning softly when Geoff slid his fingertips under the hem of his shorts.

“Clearly. God you’re stunning. Always thought so. Damn shame Gavvy didn’t introduce us sooner.” His hand moved a little higher and Michael gasped, letting it happen and moaning softly in his ear.

“And why’s that, Mr. Ramsey?”

“Having someone like you on my team could prove valuable. Not to mention everything I would do to you behind closed doors.” Geoff left another lingering kiss on the side of his throat.

“Why wait for a closed door?” Michael was surprised by his own boldness as he spread his legs further and let Geoff slide his hand into his shorts. “It’s dark enough. No one would notice.”

“You got the safety on?” Geoff chuckled, shifting the gun in the band of Michael’s shorts out of his way and popping the button to give himself better access.

“Of course I do. I’m not an idiot.” Michael panted- breathless as Geoff’s fingers rubbed over his dick gently. “F-Fuck.” He moaned.

“Shh. Not too loud baby.” It was hard to stay quiet when Geoff moved down further, hesitating before pushing his fingers in.

“G-Go ahead. I’m fine with it.” He nodded, biting his lip.

“Already wet for me.” Geoff groaned, slipping a single finger into him. “And so  _ tight _ .”

“Yeah well it’s been a while.” Michael tried to glare, but a second finger spreading him open forced a squeak from him and he covered his mouth, mortified.

“Why don’t you come sit in daddy’s lap pretty boy?” Geoff pulled his fingers out slowly, trailing them up over Michael’s dick as he went.

“You really gonna fuck me right here?” Michael raised his eyebrows, trying not to show just how desperate he was.

“Thought that was what you wanted.” He chuckled, giving him a gentle bite on the shoulder. “Come on over here.” Michael glanced over his shoulder and around the bar quickly but didn’t miss Geoff unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out slowly. He slid into Geoff’s lap carefully, holding his breath when tattooed arms wrapped around his waist to pull him close. “There we go.”

“You’re so hard daddy.” He groaned, grinding against him slowly, letting his hips follow the beat and gasping softly when Geoff reached down between his legs to pull his shorts off to the side and letting the head of his cock bump against his clit.

“Want it baby?” Geoff kissed the side of his neck softly, rutting up against him. “Oh I bet I could just slide right in, couldn’t I?”

“Oh god- yes,  _ yes _ .”

“Hips up.” He chuckled, lining himself up and letting Michael sink down slowly.

“O-Oh  _ fuck _ -” He gasped. “Holy shit you’re so big.” He panted, gripping the table tight and doing his best not to moan out loud.

“ _ Fuck _ Michael. If you’ll let me, I’ll take you home after this and fuck you right.” Geoff groaned, thrusting up into him slowly. “Goddamn-”

“Oh  _ absolutely _ -” Michael laughed breathlessly. “Think you can get off here daddy?”

“Can you?” Geoff’s inked fingers rubbed over his dick, drawing a whimper from him and making him clench around the cock that filled him. Michael just nodded- not trusting himself to stay quiet. “Little exobitionist.”

“Says the guy balls deep in my cunt.” He huffed over his shoulder, clenching down a little just to hear Geoff moan in his ear. He kept his hips moving- bouncing just enough to get Geoff’s cock deeper and to keep the pressure of his fingers on his clit consistent.

“Well don’t you two look cozy!” Michael froze and Geoff’s hand moved quickly when Gavin’s laugh came up from behind them.

“H-Hey Gavvy. Thought you and Ryan would be out there a little longer.”

“Didn’t like this song. Figured we’d come back for a quick drink.” Gavin swayed a little on his feet with Ryan just behind him, holding his hips to keep him steady.

“I think you’ve had enough.” He chuckled.

“Nah! I haven’t been out in ages Ryan! C’mon. Just one more?” He cooed, leaning back against Ryan’s sturdy chest.

“Alright. Sit down.” Ryan laughed and guided him back into the booth. “Geoff, Michael? You guys want anything?”

“Just another Diet Coke for me.” Geoff rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder, his voice surprisingly steady.

“Another Jack and Coke.” Michael squirmed in the Kingpin’s lap, nervous about being caught- but excited by the thrill. Ryan just gave them a look before turning for the bar. Gavin was chattering on the other side of the table, but Michael couldn’t focus on a single word he was saying- too preoccupied by the occasional hitched gasp from Geoff, doing his best not to moan when his cock twitched inside him.

“Here we go.” Ryan carefully set four drinks down on the table, sliding them to their respective spots before he sat down, slinging an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “So. You two seem to be getting along.” He shot them a smirk and Michael did his best to stay absolutely still. “I certainly didn’t get this treatment when we first met.”

“You were already fucking Gav when we met.” Michael countered cooly, swallowing down a gasp when Geoff shifted under him- pushing in deeper.

“Mmhmm.” Ryan took a long drink of his Coke, his eyes trailing over them carefully. “Say, Geoff. Didn’t you have something to ask Gavin?”

“It can wait until tomorrow.” Geoff tightened his arm around Michael’s waist and shifted him enough that he had to bite his tongue to hold back a moan.

“Why wait when we’re all here now?” Michael saw the way Ryan’s lips twitched up into a sly smile and shivered. He  _ knew _ .

“Well.” Geoff’s voice came out a bit strained and he cleared his throat. “With new crews making moves on our side of the city, I was just thinking. Maybe it’s time for a merger.”

“A merger you say?” Gavin leaned forward on the table, drunk but clearly interested. “I’d have to run some numbers and have a longer talk with Michael and Jeremy, but you might be right.” He smiled. “What do you think love?”

“Could be useful.” Michael tried to keep his answer short, and his voice steady, but Geoff wouldn’t stop  _ moving _ . Each little adjustment of his hips making his cock slide in and out  _ just _ enough to be maddening.

“How so?” Ryan locked eyes with him from across the table and he glared, gritting his teeth.

“Expansion of crew borders. We’d all get more room to work, and more hands. It’d be easier to keep smaller crews in line.” He forced out. Gavin seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded, but Ryan prodded for more.

“And you’d be okay with taking orders from Geoff?”

“Fine by me.” Michael smirked when he clenched around Geoff’s cock and heard him inhale sharply.

“Gavin would still have lead with The Lads.” Geoff sat up a bit, leaning over Michael’s shoulder more and pulling his hips back in the process, making him gasp. “I wouldn’t take that from him.”

“Michael? You alright?” Gavin frowned.

“I’m fine.” He huffed.

“C’mon Gav. I think I saw Meg and Lindsay over there.” Ryan helped Gavin to his feet and pointed him in the right direction before leaning in to whisper to Geoff and Michael. “Don’t get caught.” He chuckled.

“Fuck off Haywood.” Geoff muttered.

“I’ll keep Gavvy busy for a while.” He called back over his shoulder.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Michael groaned, leaning back against Geoff’s chest when he tugged him back by his hips again.

“Thought they’d never leave.” Geoff practically growled in his ear, fucking up into him.

“G-God. C-Careful I- I can’t- Geoff I can’t stay quiet if you-” Geoff gave his dick a few quick strokes with one hand and covered his mouth tight with the other.

“Shh baby. I’ll make you scream plenty later.” Michael’s eyes rolled back and he swallowed down a moan when Geoff’s fingers didn’t stop.

“Gonna cum- f-fuck daddy I’m gonna cum-” He gasped.

“Can you be nice and quiet for me?” Geoff panted.

“Y-Yes- god  _ please _ \- I’m so close.”

“Come on baby. Cum for me. Cum for daddy.”

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Michael leaned forward over the table and covered his mouth with both hands trying to hold back a scream as his orgasm hit him and he tightened around Geoff’s cock. “O-oh my god- h-holy shit-”

“There we go. Good boy.  _ Good boy, _ Michael.” Geoff moved him carefully, keeping his hands planted firmly on his hips and pulling him back against his chest again. “Is it okay if I-?”

“Yeah- Go ahead. Cum in me daddy.”

“Fuck baby…” Geoff gave his dick a few more strokes, his hips jerking then stilling and Michael sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the warm rush of cum inside him. “Goddamn-”

“I hear Gavvy.” Michael gasped, trying to look back over his shoulder. “C’mon let me up.” Geoff laughed quietly as Michael slid out of his lap, adjusting his shorts quickly before Gavin came up and grabbed his hand.

“Come dance Michael! You promised you would!”

“Gimme a sec- god. I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.” He huffed, shaking off Gavin’s hand and trying to rebutton his shorts without him or Ryan noticing.

“Hey doll, you dropped somethin’.” Geoff grinned, holding up his gun.

“Did I?” Michael forced out between his teeth, snatching it from Geoff’s hand and tucking it back into the band of his shorts. “I’ll be right back.” He tried to ignore the smug grin on Geoff’s face and the raised eyebrow from Ryan as he turned for the bathrooms on the other side of the club and hoped the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too visible.

“Michael? Are you alright?” Michael whipped around when he heard Gavin’s voice behind him as he splashed water on his face after cleaning himself up as best he could in a club bathroom.

“I’m fine.”

“Did Geoff say something? He can come on a little strong sometimes- I remember when we first met, he wouldn’t get his hand off my knee and-”

“No no it’s nothing Geoff did I promise. I actually just had to go to the bathroom.” He sighed running a hand back through his hair and leaning against the counter. “Say. Gavvy… What he was saying earlier- a merger between The Fakes and The Lads. Do you really think it’s a good idea?”

“I do think it could be beneficial.” Gavin hummed, leaning next to him. “It’s hard to run with just a crew of three. And six would put us on par with Burnie.” Michael tapped his fingers against his crossed arms and chewed on his lip.

“You really think he would let you keep the lead?”

“Absolutely. He’s a man of his word if nothing else. Quite handsome too, don’t you think?” Gavin grinned.

“What do you care? You- you’ve got a hot boyfriend already.” Michael stammered out.

“Not for  _ me _ Michael! Come  _ on _ . I saw the way you were looking at him. And sitting in his lap like that? Michael, how often do you come on to  _ anyone _ like that?”

“Not often.” He muttered.

“You should go out with him.”

“Think he’d want to?”

“Are you kidding? Who  _ wouldn’t _ want to go on a date with you?” Gavin cupped his face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

“Burnie Burns.”

“Fuck Burnie.” Gavin snapped. “He’s a bloody idiot who doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. You’re  _ wonderful _ Michael. Someday he’s going to see that, and when he does you’ll be one half of the most powerful couple in Los Santos.” He smiled softly. “I really think you and Geoffrey would look nice together.”

“Well I’ll see if I can get his number then.” Michael smiled a little and gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek. “We should head back.”

When they made it back to the booth, Michael’s breath caught a little. Geoff had an arm slung around Ryan’s shoulders and was leaning in to whisper in his ear, both of them looking thoughtful.

“Well what do we have here?” Gavin smirked.

“Oh just discussing where we’re going to elope to. See, we figured you two had run off together so we just wanted to get a plan together.” Ryan drawled leaning against Geoff’s shoulder.

“Cute.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Jealous, doll?” Geoff gave him a lazy, lopsided grin.

“You wish.” He shot back playfully. “Well if you two are gonna run off together I guess Gavvy and I will just head on home.” Gavin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up to his chest, kissing his cheek.

“We can have plenty of fun on our own, can’t we love?” He cooed. Michael pretended not to see the hungry looks they got from Ryan and Geoff and just leaned into his friend easily.

“Of course we can.” Ryan licked his lips and ducked out from under Geoff’s arm, grabbing Gavin’s hand and jerking his head to the side.

“C’mon.”

“ _ That’s _ what gets your attention?” Gavin laughed brightly as he followed Ryan. “See you later Michael! Don’t forget what we talked about!”

“And what did you two talk about?” Geoff grinned as Michael leaned against the table.

“Well Gavvy seems to think you’ve taken an interest in me. He thinks I should ask you for your number.”

“Oh does he? Well what could have  _ possibly _ given him that idea?” Geoff chuckled and pulled a business card from his wallet, standing and slipping it into the back pocket of Michael’s shorts.

“You know.” Michael moved in closer, sliding a knee between Geoff’s thighs. “I was actually hoping you’d take me home tonight. I seem to remember you making a little  _ promise _ to me earlier.”

“And what promise would that be?”

“That you would make me scream.” Michael leaned in closer to whisper in Geoff’s ear, letting his hand trail down his chest. “If you can get it up again that is.” He teased.

“I’m not that old.” Geoff huffed out a laugh and squeezed his ass. “You wanna go now?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Just let me close my tab.” Michael watched him go before heading down to the dance floor, picking Gavin out of the crowd easily and slipping up behind him, putting his hands on his waist and leaning into his ear.

“Hey Gavvy, I’m outta here.” Gavin turned around with wide, worried eyes.

“You don’t have to leave. You can stay with me and Ryan if you want- we don’t mind. Do we love?”

“Not at all.” Ryan smiled.

“No Gav, I’m  _ out of here _ .” He repeated, jerking his head in the direction of the bar, where Geoff was just stepping away and adjusting his jacket.

“What do you-  _ Oh _ .” Gavin’s eyes widened further, and Ryan raised an eyebrow. “ _ Michael _ you’re not-”

“Oh I am.” He grinned. “You guys have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He laughed leaving Gavin to stare after him as he joined Geoff up at the bar.

“You tell them you were coming home with me?” He chuckled, reaching out to put an arm around his waist.

“How’d you figure it out.”

“Well the look Gavin’s giving me says it all.” Geoff glanced over at the dance floor and Michael looked over his shoulder. “Is he carrying?”

“Of course he is.”

“Well let’s get out of here before he puts a bullet in me.” He was joking, but Michael knew just how itchy Gavin’s trigger finger was, so there was a real threat there, whether Geoff knew it or not. Michael jumped a little when Geoff’s hand slipped into his back pocket, and glanced back to grin and wave at Gavin and Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming soon!


End file.
